ghiblistudiofandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Studio Ghibli
Studio Ghibli, Inc. ('株式会社スタジオジブリ' Kabushiki-gaisha Sutajio Jiburi) là một hãng làm phim hoạt hình có trụ sở tại Kogane ,Tokyo , Nhật Bản. Ghibli được biết đến nhiều nhất với những bộ phim hoạt hình sản xuất ra, hãng cũng làm một số phim ngắn, quảng cáo truyền hình, một số chương trình truyền hình. Được thành lập vào tháng 6 năm 1985 sau sự thành công của bộ phim Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind với sự tài trợ của Tokuma Shoten. Ngày 03 tháng 8 năm 2014, Studio Ghibli tuyên bố tạm ngừng sản xuất sau sự ra đi của Hayao Miyazaki __FORCETOC__ Tên gọi Tên gọi Ghibli được đưa ra bởi Hayao Miyazaki bắt nguồn cảm hứng từ Caproni Ca.309 Ghibli. Ghibli trong tiếng Ý có nghĩa là Cơn gió Địa Trung Hải dựa trên tiếng Ả Rập :Sirocco. Ý tưởng này mang nghĩa là studio sẽ "thổi một luồng gió mới tới ngành công nghiệp anime" Lịch sử Quá khứ Được thành lập vào tháng 6 năm 1985 đứng đầu khi đó là Đạo diễn Hayao Miyazaki,Isao Takahata và nhà sản xuất Toshio Suzuki. Trước khi thành lập ra Ghibli, Miyazaki và Takahata đã từng có sự nghiệp với phim truyền hình Nhật Bản, phim hoạt hình đồng thời họ cũng đã làm việc cùng nhau trong The Great Adventure of Horus, Prince of the Sun và Panda! Go, Panda! cùng với Suzuki - biên tập viên tạp chí manga Tokuma Shoten's'Animage' Studio được thành lập sau bộ phim Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, kịch bản và đạo diễn bộ phim là Hayao Miyazaki thuộc Topcraft và phát hành bởi Toei Company. Nguồn gốc của bộ phim nằm trong hai tập đầu của bộ truyện tranh đã đăng không lâu được viết bởi Miyazaki và công bố trên Animage như một cách tạo ra lợi ích trong một phiên bản anime. Suzuki cũng là 1 phần trong đội ngũ sản xuất và thành lập lên Studio Ghibli cùng với Miyazaki, người được mời như Takahata tham gia studio mới. Studio sản xuất chủ yếu phim của Miyazaki Và Takahata. Những đạo diễn khác làm việc cho Ghibli bao gồm Yoshifumi Kondo,Hiroyuki Morita, Gorō Miyazaki và Hiromasa Yonebayashi. Nhà soạn nhạc cho Ghibli là Joe Hisaishi đã cung cấp soundtracks cho hầu hết các bộ phim Ghibli của Miyazaki. Trong cuốn sách Anime Classics Zettai!, Brian Camp và Julie Davis nói về Michiyo Yasuda là " một trụ cột của đội ngũ sản xuất và thiết kế phi thường của Studio Ghibli". Studio Ghibli từng có trụ sở đặt tại Kichijōji, Musashino, Tokyo. Vào tháng 8 năm 1996, Disney và nhà xuất bản Tokuma Shoten thỏa thuận rằng Disney sẽ phát hành bản quốc tế những bộ phim của Studio Ghibli. Rất nhiều những bộ phim Ghibli tại Nhật Bản được phân phối tại các rạp bởi Toho trong khi đó Đĩa phim gia đình được phân phối bởi Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Japan. Wild Bunch giữ quyền bán hàng quốc tế nhiều bộ phim của Ghibli. Các đối tác chính của Ghibli bao gồm Disney (Japan Home Video, Taiwan, North America, France), GKIDS (North America),StudioCanal UK, và Madman Entertainment (Australia). Trong những năm qua, đã có một mối quan hệ chặt chẽ giữa Studio Ghibli và tạp chí Animage, Studio thường xuất hiện đều đặn trên tạp chí dưới tiêu đề "Ghibli Notes". Artwork của những bộ phim và tác phẩm của Studio thường xuyên xuất hiện trên bìa tạp chí giữa năm 1999 và 2005 Studio Ghibli là một công ty con của Tokuma Shoten, nhà xuất bản của Animage. Ngày 01 tháng 10 năm 2001, Ghibli Museum được mở cửa ở Tokyo. Studio Ghibli cũng được biết đến với chính sách "no-edits" ( không chỉnh sửa ) khi bán bản quyền phim ra nước ngoài do bộ phim Nausicaä of the Valley of Wind đã bị chỉnh sửa rất nhiều trước khi phát hành tại Hoa Kỳ dưới cái tên Warriors of the Wind. Chính sách " no cuts" được nhấn mạnh khi Harvey Weinstein - đồng chủ tịch của Miramax đề nghị chỉnh sửa Mononoke Hime để làm cho nó phù hợp với thị trường. Ngay sau đó ông đã nhận được 1 thanh katana với tin nhắn ngắn " No cuts". Ngày 01 tháng 02 năm 2008 Toshio Suzuki đã nhường lại ghế chủ tịch Ghibli cho Koji Hoshino( cựu chủ tịch của Walt Disney Japan) mà ông được nhận từ năm 2005. Suzuki cho biết ông muốn nâng cao chất lượng các bộ phim với tư cách nhà sản xuất chứ không phải đòi hỏi với các nhân viên của mình. Lí do Suzuki chọn Hoshino vì Hoshino đã giúp Studio Ghibli từ những năm 1996, chính Hoshino cũng đã giúp đỡ để bộ phim Mononoke Hime được phát hành ở Hoa Kỳ. Hiện tại Toshio Suzuki đang là Giám đốc điều hành của Ghibli. 2 bộ phim ngắn của Ghibli sáng tác cho Ghibli Museum được cho biết tại Carnegie Hall Citywise Japan NYC Festival là House Hunting và Mon Mon the Water Spider được trình chiếu vào ngày 26 tháng 3 năm 2011 Hiện tại Chủ nhật ngày 01 tháng 9 năm 2013, Hayao Miyazaki đã tổ chức họp báo ở Venice khẳng định việc nghỉ hưu của ông: "I know I've said I would retire many times in the past. Many of you must think, 'Once again.' But this time I am quite serious" Ngày 31 tháng 01 năm 2014, Ghibli thông báo rằng Gorō Miyazaki sẽ chỉ đạo sản xuất bộ phim truyền hình hoạt hình đầu tiên của mình: Sanzoku no Musume Rōnya dựa trên Ronia the Robber's Daughter của Astrid Lindgren. Series là phim hoạt hình được sản xuất bởi Polygon Pictures , đồng sản xuất Studio Ghibli. Ngày 03 tháng 08 năm 2014, Toshio Suzuki tuyên bố tạm thời đóng của Studio Ghibli để đánh giá lại và tái cấu trúc. Ông nói về 1 số lo ngại trên con đường mà Studio sẽ đi trong tương lai. Điều này làm cho mọi người dễ suy đoán rằng Studio Ghibli sẽ không sản xuất phim nữa. Ngày 07 tháng 11 năm 2014, Hayao Miyazaki nói rằng:" Đó không phải ý định của tôi, mặc dù tôi đã được thông báo rằng tôi sẽ được nghỉ hưu và không được thực hiện quyền hành gì hơn". Công trình Những thành tựu đáng kể *'Kiki's Delivery Service' là bộ phim đầu tiên mang lại doanh thu phòng vé cho Ghibli ( $18,000,000 ) *Bộ phim có doanh thu cao nhất năm 1989 tại Nhật Bản: Kiki's Delivery Service *Bộ phim có doanh thu cao nhất năm 1991 tại Nhật Bản: Only Yesterday *Bộ phim có doanh thu cao nhất năm 1992 tại Nhật Bản: Porco Rosso *Bộ phim có doanh thu cao nhất năm 1994 tại Nhật Bản: Pom Poko *Bộ phim đầu tiên sử dụng đồ họa máy tính : Pom Poko *Bộ phim Nhật Bản đầu tiên có trong Dolby Digital:Whisper of the Heart *Bộ phim đầu tiên Miyazaki sử dụng đồ họa máy tính,phim hoạt hình đầu tiên trong lịch sử của Nhật Bản để thu về hơn 10 tỷ Yên tại các phòng vé, bộ phim đầu tiên chiến thắng giải National Academy Award cho hạng mục Best Picture of the Year: Mononoke Hime *Bộ phim đầu tiên quay bằng quy trình kĩ thuật số 100%: My Neighbors the Yamadas *Bộ phim đầu tiên Miyazaki quay bằng quy trình kĩ thuật số 100%, bộ phim đầu tiên thu về $ 200,000,000 trên toàn thế giới trước khi công chiếu ở Bắc Mỹ,bộ phim đã vượt qua Titanic tại các phòng vé Nhật Bản, trở thành 1 trong những bộ phim có doanh thu hàng đầu trong lịch sử Nhật Bản, dành chiến thắng Giải Oscar cho Phim hoạt hình xuất sắc nhất: Spirited Away Film Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind thường được coi là phim của Ghibli mặc dù được phát hành trước khi thành lập Studio Anime series Sanzoku no Musume Rōnya (2014), đạo diễn bởi Gorō Miyazaki, dựa trên Ronia the Robber's Daughter của Astrid Lindgren. Sản xuất bởi Polygon Pictures, đồng sản xuất Ghibli Studio Phim ngắn (truyền hình, sân khấu, Ghibli Museum, OVA) * Ghiblies(phim ngắn truyền hình), 2000. * Kujiratori Whale Hunt, Ghibli Museum, 2001. * Film Guru Guru(series phim ngắn), Ghibli Museum, 2001–2009. * Anno, Hideaki(2002), Kūsō no Kikaitachi no Naka no Hakai no Hatsumei. * The Theory of Evolution, 2009. * Ghiblies Episode 2, 2002 (buổi diễn trước khi ra mắt The Cat Returns). * Koro's Big Day Out, Ghibli Museum, 2002. * Imaginary Flying Machines, Ghibli Museum, 2002. * Mei and the Kittenbus, Ghibli Museum, 2002. * Looking for a Home, Ghibli Museum, 2005. * The Day I Raised/Harvested a Planet, Ghibli Museum, 2005. * Water Spider Monmon, Ghibli Museum, 2005. * The Night of Taneyamagahara, 2006. * Iblard Jikan, 2007. * Chu Zumo, (2010) (buổi diễn tại Ghibli Museum). * Mr. Dough and the Egg Princess, (2010) (buổi diễn tại Ghibli Museum). * The Treasure Hunt, (2011) (buổi diễn tại Ghibli Museum). * Giant God Warrior Appears in Tokyo, 2012) (buổi diễn tại Museum of Contemporary Art Tokyo). Music videos (truyền hình và sân khấu) * "On Your Mark" (1995) ( một video âm nhạc cho quảng cáo cho Chage & Aska đạo diễn Hayao Miyazaki ) * "Portable Airport" (2004) ( một video âm nhạc do Studio Kajino sáng tác cho Capsule đạo diễn Yoshiyuki Momose ) * "Space Station No. 9" (2004) ( một video âm nhạc do Studio Kajino sáng tác cho Capsule đạo diễn Yoshiyuki Momose ) * "A Flying City Plan" (2005) ( một video âm nhạc do Studio Kajino sáng tác cho Capsule đạo diễn Yoshiyuki Momose ) * "Doredore no Uta" (2005) ( một video ca nhạc quảng cáo cho Meiko Haigou đạo diễn Osamu Tanabe ) * "Piece" (2009) ( một video ca nhạc quảng cáo cho Yui Aragaki đạo diễn Yoshiyuki Momose ) Thương mại *'Hayao Miyazaki' (1992), Sora Iro no Tane Sky-Colored Seed (TV spot), Nippon TV. *Hayao Miyazaki (1992), Nandarou (TV commercial), Nippon TV. NTV 40th anniversary. * "Hotaru No Haku" (1996) (Kinyou Friday Roadshow TV spot đạo diễn Yoshifumi Kondō) * "Kinyou Roadshow Opening" (1997) (Mở đầu cho Kinyou Roadshow, đạo diễn Yoshifumi Kondō)) * "www.TVshop1.com" (2000) (Quảng cáo mua sắm trực tuyến đạo diễn Yoshiyuki Momose) * "Umacha" (2001) (Quảng cáo truyền hình cho nước giải khát Asahi bởi Rina Uchiyama và Takashi Naitou) * "Ghibli Museum Tickets" (2001) (thông báo Ghibli Museum mở cửa tại Mitaka,đạo diễn Hayao Miyazaki) * "LAWSON Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi" (2001) (Lawson cửa hàng tiện lợi bày bán Spirited Away DVD) * "House Foods – The Cat Returns" (2002) (Quảng cáo truyền hình cho House Foods sản phẩm là chiến dịch quảng bá cho The Cat Returns) * "Risona Bank" (2003) (Quảng cáo truyền hình cho các ngân hàng thuộc sở hữu của Resona Holdings) * "O-uchi de Tabeyou" (2003) (House Foods truyền hình thương mại, phiên bản mùa hè của đạo diễn Hayao Miyazaki và Yoshiyuki Momose) * "O-uchi de Tabeyou" (2004) (House Foods truyền hình thương mại, phiên bản mùa đông của đạo diễn Yoshiyuki Momose) * "KNB Yumedegi " (2004) (Quảng cáo trên TV cho Kitanihon Broadcasting đạo diễn Shinji Hashimoto) * "Yomiuri Shimbun – Kawaraban" (2004) (Phim quảng cáo cho báo Yomiuri Shimbun) * "Yomiuri Shimbun – Dore Dore Hikkoushi" (2005) (Phim quảng cáo cho báo Yomiuri Shimbun) * "Nisshin Seifun" (2010) (Quảng cáo trên TV được thiết kế bởi Toshio Suzuki và Gorō Miyazaki, Đạo diễn Katsuya Kondō) * "Yomiuri Shimbun" (2010) (Quảng cáo trên TV cho tờ báo, hoạt hình trong phong cách của Shigeru Sugiura, đạo diễn Gorō Miyazaki). Video games * Magic Pengel, thiết kế Garakuta-Studio và Taito (PlayStation 2, 2002) * Ni no Kuni, thiết kế Level-5 (Nintendo DS, 2010; PlayStation 3, 2011) Stage productions * Mononoke Hime Công trình khác Các tác phẩm được liệt kê ở đây bao gồm các công trình mà không rơi vào các nhóm trên. Tất cả những bộ phim đã được phát hành trên DVD tại Nhật Bản như là một phần của Ghibli Gakujutsu Library. * Sekai Waga Kokoro no Tabi (1998) (tài liệu của Isao Takahata đến Canada để gặp Frédéric Back) * Sekai Waga Kokoro no Tabi (1999) (tài liệu du lịch với Hayao Miyazaki khi ông tìm hiểu về Antoine de Saint-Exupéry) * Lasseter-san, Arigatou ("Thank You, Mr. Lasseter", 2003;video cám ơn cho John Lasseter) * Miyazaki Hayao Produce no Ichimai no CD ha Kōshite Umareta (2003; bộ phim về Tsunehiko Kamijo's Okaasa no Shashin CD) * Yanagawa Horiwari Monogatari ("The Story of Yanagawa's Canals") (2003)(Một phần tài liệu của những phim hoạt hình ban đầu được phát sóng trên kênh NHK vào năm 1987) * Otsuka Yasuo no Ugokasu Yorokobi (2004) (Một tài liệu về phim hoạt hình Yasuo Otsuka) * Miyazaki Hayao to Ghibli Bijutsukan (2005) (Một bộ phim của Goro Miyazaki và Isao Takahata cho chuyến tham quan Ghibli Museum ) * Jiburi no Eshokunin – Oga Kazuo Ten – Totoro no Mori o Kaita Hito ("A Ghibli Artisan – Kazuo Oga Exhibition – The Man Who Painted Totoro's Forest") (2007) (Một tài liệu để kỷ niệm một cuộc triển lãm tại Bảo tàng Nghệ thuật đương đại, Tokyo, gồm các tác phẩm của nghệ sĩ Studio Ghibli: Kazuo Oga) * Ghibli no Fūkei ("Scenery of Ghibli") (2009)(Một tư liệu lưu trữ bởi nữ diễn viên Nhật Bản Tsuruta Mayu, Natsukawa Yui và diễn viên Tetsuta Sugimoto, mà đã theo họ khắp châu Âu và Nhật Bản hợp với kịch bản của Miyazaki mang đến phong cảnh thế giới thực và hấp dẫn được dùng như là nguồn cảm hứng cho các sáng tác bộ phim hoạt hình của ông) * Suzuki Toshio no Ghibli Asemamire, 99 no Kotoba ("Suzuki Toshio's Ghibli Asemamire, 99 Words") (2009) (Biên soạn của 49 cuộc phỏng vấn được thực hiện bởi Toshio Suzuki trên chương trình phát thanh hàng tuần của ông Ghibli Asemamire, phát sóng trên Tokyo FM) * Joe Hisaishi in Budokan – 25 years with the Animations of Hayao Miyazaki (2009) ( buổi hòa nhạc kỉ niệm 25 năm cộng tác của Joe Hisaishi với Hayao Miyazaki ) * Ghibli no Hondana Bookshelf (tư liệu), NHK, August 2011. khám phá những ảnh hưởng của văn học thiếu nhi với Miyazaki và Takahata trong công việc về Ghibli Triển lãm Lựa chọn cho các mẫu thiết kế cho sản xuất phim hoạt hình được trưng bày trong triển lãm du lịch Studio Ghibli Layout Designs: Understanding the Secrets of Takahata and Miyazaki Animation bắt đầu tại Bảo tàng Nghệ thuật đương đại Tokyo (ngày 28 tháng bảy năm 2008 đến 28 Tháng Chín năm 2008) và sau đó đi du lịch đến các bảo tàng khác nhau trên khắp Nhật Bản và châu Á, kết thúc tour du lịch của Nhật Bản tại Bảo tàng Nghệ thuật Châu Á Fukuoka (12 tháng 10 năm 2013 đến 26 tháng 1 năm 2014) và tour du lịch của châu Á tại Bảo tàng di sản Hồng Kông (14 tháng 5 năm 2014 đến ngày 31 tháng 8 , 2014)Từ 04 tháng 10 2014 và 01 tháng 3 năm 2015 triển lãm trưng bày tại Art Ludique ở Paris. Các danh mục triển lãm chú thích tái tạo của các tác phẩm nghệ thuật được trưng bày. Liên quan tới Ghibli Các bộ phim này không được tạo ra bởi Ghibli nhưng được tạo ra bởi những người sáng lập như Hayao Miyazaki, Isao Takahata hay những thành viên của Topcraft hoặc hợp tác với Ghibli. Tiền Ghibli * Wanpaku Ōji no Orochi Taiji (1963) (bởi Toei; Isao Takahata là giám đốc trợ lý) * Gulliver's Travels Beyond the Moon(1965) (bởi Toei; Hayao Miyazaki từng biên kịch bộ phim này) * Sally the Witch (1966) (bởi Toei Animation,Hayao Miyazaki là nhà làm phim hoạt hình chính , dựa trên một manga của Mitsuteru Yokoyama.) * GeGeGe no Kitaro (1968-1972)(bởi Toei Animation, bộ phim đầu tiên và thứ hai của đạo diễn Isao Takahata, dựa trên bộ manga của Shigeru Mizuki) * Hols: Prince of the Sun (1968) (bởi Toei Animation, bộ phim là sự hợp tác đầu tiên của Isao Takahata và Hayao Miyazaki * Himitsu no Akko-chan (1969) (bởi Toei Animation, đạo diễn bởi Hiroshi Ikeda; Miyazaki là thiết kế hoạt hình chính) * The Wonderful World of Puss 'n Boots (1969) (Đạo diễn Kimio Yabuki cho Toei, được viết bởi Inoue Hisashi với giám sát của Nakahara Yumihiko, nhà làm phim hoạt hình chính bao gồm Yasuo Otsuka, Yoichi Kotabe, Reiko Okuyama, Takuo Kikuchi, Akemi Ota, Hayao Miyazaki, và Akira Daikubara) (Nhân vật chính của bộ phim: Pero đã trở thành linh vật cho Toei Animation) * ''Moomin(1969) (bởi Tokyo Movie Shinsha và Mushi Production, nhà làm phim hoạt hình chính Hayao Miyazaki) * Animal Treasure Island(1971) (Đạo diễn: Hiroshi Ikeda cho Toei với ý tưởng xây dựng bởi Hayao Miyazaki; Hayao Miyazaki cũng là nhà thiết kế cảnh và nhà làm phim hoạt hình trưởng) * Lupin III Part 1(1971) (bởi Tokyo Movie Shinsha; phần còn lại của tập phim được đạo diễn bởi Hayao Miyazaki và Isao Takahata, dựa trên bộ manga của Monkey Punch) * Panda! Go, Panda! (1972) (tạo bởi Tokyo Movie Shinsha) (Đạo diễn Isao Takahata và được viết bởi Hayao Miyazaki) * Heidi, Girl of the Alps (1974)(bởi Studio Gallop; đạo diễn Isao Takahata) * Dog of Flanders (1975) (được thực hiện bởi Studio Comet; hoạt hình của Hayao Miyazaki) * 3000 Leagues in Search of Mother (1976) (bởi Studio Comet; đạo diễn Isao Takahata; thiết lập cảnh, Layout: Hayao Miyazaki) * Lupin III Part II (1977) (bởi Tokyo Movie Shinsha; hai tập phim của đạo diễn Hayao Miyazaki) * Rascal the Raccoon(1977) (bởi Studio Jungle Gym, nhà làm phim hoạt hình chủ yếu Hayao Miyazaki) * ''Future Boy Conan(1978) (bởi Studio Jungle Gym; đạo diễn bởi Hayao Miyazaki, với hai tập phim của đạo diễn Isao Takahata, và những nhà thiết kế phim hoạt hình: nhiều nhân viên Ghibli trong tương lai) * ''Anne of Green Gables(1979) (bởi Studio Comet; đạo diễn Isao Takahata) * ''The Castle of Cagliostro (1979) (bởi TMS Entertainment, phim đạo diễn đầu tay của Miyazaki) * ''Tatsu no ko Taro (1979) (bởi Toei Animation, ý tưởng ban đầu của Isao Takahata) * ''Jarinko Chie (1981) (bởi Tokyo Movie Shinsha và Toho; đạo diễn Isao Takahata) * ''Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie (bởi Tokyo Movie Shinsha, nhà làm phim hoạt hình chính : Miyazaki) * Gauche the Cellist(1982) (bởi OH Production, đạo diễn Isao Takahata) * Sherlock Hound (1984) (Tokyo Movie Shinsha, sáu tập phim của đạo diễn Hayao Miyazaki) * Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (1984) (Topcraft, nhiều người làm việc trong bộ phim này đã tham gia vào Studio Ghibli) Hợp tác * Ozanari Dungeon (1991) (một loạt OVA tạo ra bởi TMS Entertainment và Studio Ghibli) * Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie (1995) (sản xuất bởi Toei Animation, Studio Ghibli là một trong những hãng sản xuất liên kết) * Neon Genesis Evangelion(1995-1996) (series được tạo bởi Hideaki Anno, được sản xuất bởi Gainax và Tatsunoko Production và phim hoạt hình cũng là đồng sản xuất Studio Ghibli trên Episode 11: "The Day Tokyo-3 Stood Still") * Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus (1995) (phim do TMS Entertainment và Studio Ghibli) * Kaiketsu Zorro(1996-1997) (loạt bài của Ashi Productions và hợp tác sản xuất với Studio Ghibli) * Shiki-Jitsu(2000) (đạo diễn Hideaki Anno và sản xuất Studio Kajino) * Satorare (Transparent: Tribute to a Sad Genius) (2001) (live-action phim của đạo diễn Katsuyuki Motohiro đồng sản xuất Studio Ghibli ) * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence(2004) (một bộ phim của Production IG, đồng sản xuất Studio Ghibli) * ''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) (OVA series của Sunrise, đồng sản xuất Studio Ghibli về Episode 3: "The Ghost của Laplace") * The Overcoat (N / A) (một bộ phim của Yuri Norstein, vẫn còn trong sản xuất, có thể được tài trợ từ Toshio Suzuki) * The Red Turtle của đạo diễn Michael Dudok De Wit Phân phối Những bộ phim hoạt hình phương Tây (cộng với một bộ phim Nhật Bản) đã được phân phối bởi Studio Ghibli, và bây giờ thông qua nhãn hiệu của họ, Ghibli Museum Library. * Mr. Bug Goes to Town (1941) (phim Hoa Kỳ của Fleischer Studios) * Konyok Gorbunok (1947) (phim Nga của Ivan Ivanov-Vano) * Animal Farm (1954) (phim Anh của Halas và Batchelor) * Snezhnaya koroleva (1957) (phim Nga của Lev Atamanov) * Przygody Myszki (1976) (series hoạt hình của Phần Lan của Eugeniusz Kotowski) * Le Roi et l'oiseau (1980) (phim Pháp của Paul Grimault) * Kirikou et la sorcière (1998) (phim Pháp/Bỉ của Michel Ocelot) * Princes et princesses (1999) (phim Pháp của Michel Ocelot) * Les Triplettes de Belleville (2002) (phim Pháp của Sylvain Chomet) * Winter Days a.k.a. Fuyu no Hi (2004) (Hoạt hình tuyển tập thử nghiệm của Kihachirō Kawamoto) * Azur & Asmar: The Princes' Quest (2006) (phim Pháp của Michel Ocelot) * Moya Iyubov (2006) (phim Nga của Aleksandr Petrov) * Kirikou et les bêtes sauvages (2007) (phim Pháp của Michel Ocelot) * L'Illusionniste (2010) (phim Anh/Pháp của Sylvain Chomet) * Les Contes de la nuit (2011) (phim Pháp của Michel Ocelot) * Arrugas (2012) (phim Tây Ban Nha của Ignacio Ferreras) Góp phần Những bộ phim Studio Ghibli góp phần * Otaku no Video (1991) (Gainax) * Crayon Shin-chan (1992–present) (Shin-Ei Animation) * Memories (1995 film)|Memories (1995) (Studio 4°C) * Legend of Crystania|Legend of Crystania - The Motion Picture (1995) * Gunsmith Cats (1995-1996) (Oriental Light and Magic) * Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play (1995-1996) (Studio Pierrot) * Fire Emblem (OVA)|Fire Emblem (1996) (Studio Fantasia and KSS (company)|KSS) * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kamearikouen-mae Hashutsujo (1996-2004) (Studio Gallop) * Flame of Recca (1997-1998) (Studio Pierrot) * Trigun (1998) (Madhouse Studios) * Spriggan (manga)|Spriggan (1998) (Studio 4°C) * Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (1998) (TMS Entertainment) * PoPoLoCrois|Popolocrois Monogatari (1998-1999) (Bee Train and Production I.G) * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kamearikouen-mae Hashutsujo: The Movie (1999) (Studio Gallop) * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie (1999) (Madhouse Studios) * Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2000) (Madhouse Studios) * The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final (2000-2003) (Sunrise (company)|Sunrise) * s-CRY-ed (2001) (Sunrise (company)|Sunrise) * Captain Kuppa (2001-2002) (Bee Train) * You're Under Arrest! (manga)|You're Under Arrest Second Season (2001) (Studio DEEN) * Azumanga Daioh (2002) (J.C.Staff) * A Tree of Palme (2002) (Palm Studio) * Overman King Gainer (2002-2003) (Sunrise (company)|Sunrise) * .hack//Liminality|.hack//Liminality vol. 1: In the Case of Mai Minase (2003) (Bee Train) * Fullmetal Alchemist (2003-2004) ([ones (studio)|Bones) * Samurai 7 (2004) (Gonzo (company)|Gonzo) * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2004-2005) (Gonzo (company)|Gonzo) * InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2004) (Sunrise (company)|Sunrise) * Tennis no Ōjisama – Futari no Samurai|The Prince of Tennis: The Two Samurai, The First Game (2005) (Production I.G, Nihon Ad Systems|NAS, and Trans Arts) * Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) (Production I.G) * Elemental Gelade (2005) (Xebec (studio)|Xebec) * Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2006) (Madhouse Studios) * Tekkonkinkreet (2006) (Studio 4°C) * Le Chevalier D'Eon (2006-2007) (Production I.G) * xxxHOLiC (2006) (Production I.G) * Reideen (2007) (Production I.G and Tohokushinsha Film) * Gurren Lagann (2007) (Gainax) * Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode (2008) (A-1 Pictures) * Xam'd: Lost Memories (2008-2009) (Bones (studio)|Bones) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season (2008-2009) (Sunrise (company)|Sunrise) * Shikabane Hime: Aka (2008) (Gainax and Feel (company)|Feel) * King of Thorn (2009) (Sunrise (company)|Sunrise) * Tsubasa Chronicle|Tsubasa Chronicle: Spring Thunder (2009) (Production I.G) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2009-2010) (Bones (studio)|Bones) * Bleach: Hell Verse (2010) (Pierrot (company)|Pierrot) * Usagi Drop (2011) (Production I.G) * The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky (2011) (Kinema Citrus) * s-CRY-ed|Scryed Alteration I Tao (2011) (Sunrise (studio)|Sunrise) * Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo (2012) (Studio Khara) * Berserk: The Golden Age Arc|Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III - The Advent (2013) (Studio 4°C) Phim hoạt hình nổi tiếng và thiết kế nhân vật từ Studio Ghibli * Kitarō Kōsaka (Monster, Master Keaton, và Nasu) * Masashi Ando (Paranoia Agent và Paprika) * Kenichi Yoshida (Overman King Gainer và Eureka Seven) * Akihiko Yamashita (Tide-Line Blue, Princess Nine, Strange Dawn, và Relic Armor Legacium) Đọc thêm * Cavallaro, Dani. The Animé Art of Hayao Miyazaki. Jefferson, NC: McFarland & Company, 2006. ISBN 978-0-7864-2369-9. 62430842. * McCarthy, Helen. Hayao Miyazaki: Master of Japanese Animation: Films, Themes, Artistry. Berkeley, Calif.: Stone Bridge Press, 1999. ISBN 978-1-880656-41-9. 42296779. 2001 reprint of the 1999 text, with revisions: 51198297. * Miyazaki, Hayao. Starting Point: 1979–1996. Beth Cary and Frederik L. Schodt, trans. San Francisco: VIZ Media, 2009. ISBN 978-1-4215-0594-7. 290477195. ** Miyazaki, Hayao. ''Shuppatsuten, 1979–1996''|出発点—1979~1996. Tokyo: Studio Ghibli, Inc./Hatsubai Tokuma Shoten, 1996. ISBN 978-4-19-860541-4. 37636025. Original Japanese edition. * Miyazaki, Hayao. Turning Point: 1997-2008. Beth Cary and Frederik L. Schodt, trans. San Francisco: VIZ Media, 2014. ISBN 9781421560908.854945352. ** Miyazaki, Hayao. ''Orikaeshiten: 1997-2008''|折り返し点—1997~2008. Tokyo: Iwanami Shoten, 2008. ISBN 9784000223942. 237177737. Original Japanese edition. * Odell, Colin, and Michelle Le Blanc. Studio Ghibli: The Films of Hayao Miyazaki and Isao Takahata. Harpenden, Hertfordshire, England: Kamera, 2009. ISBN 978-1-84243-279-2. 299246656. Phim tài liệu * This Is How Ghibli Was Born|ジブリはこうして生まれた|Jiburi wa kōshite umareta. 1998 phim tài liệu, Nippon TV, 28 phút. * The Kingdom of Dreams and Madness|夢と狂気の王国|Yume to Kyoki no Okoku. 2013 phim tài liệu của Mami Sunada, 118 phút. Thể_loại:Thông tin Thể_loại:Tổng quan